Why I Fled
by xColorMeBeautifulx
Summary: The series of events that took place that lead Ruby to leave Wolf Lake and it's pack behind.


Why I Fled.

**Summary**: The series of events that took place that lead Ruby to leave Wolf Lake and it's pack behind…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Wolf Lake or any of its characters.

**A/N**: Hello, I am new to the whole Wolf Lake fandom and this is my first fic about the series. While browsing threw the fan fictions on here I noticed that a vast majority were centralized around Sofia. Which is ok, but when I was watching the show I was more interested in Ruby's story, so that's what inspired me to write this fic. It takes place about nine years before the series. I hope you'll enjoy it, and please review if you like it or not. I'm always open to constructive criticism.

**CHAPTER ONE **

Welcoming Start

" So your not scared at all?" My sister asked. Her big grey eyes ,that matched my own, stared at me; anxiously awaiting my answer.

She didn't have to wait long.

"Nope." I said quickly, confidently. " I can't wait to run with the pack."

The two of us sat cross legged facing each other on my bed. So far it had been an abnormally cold October and Amanda and I were wrapped snuggly in a pair of matching thermal pajamas, her's pink and mine-of course-red. We were seventeen-too old for matching PJ's in my opinion, but since we were identical twins people always seemed to buy us matching everything.

"What, are _you_ scared?" I questioned with a mischievous grin.

Shockingly, Amanda actually looked as if she were giving my question some thought. I can't say how often the topic of _the _change had come up between us, probably around a thousand times. Its all we'd ever talked about since we were twelve, its all anyone who hasn't 'flipped' talked about.

"You know I've been thinking about it," she said wistfully, flipping her long raven hair into a pony tail. " and honestly I'm terrified by the whole idea."

Her hand shot out to the bowl of popcorn that lay between us and carelessly tossed a kernel into the air. I caught it in my mouth, smiling broadly at my own small accomplishment-I'd just learned to do that.

" Why are you so terrified?" I asked once I had swallowed another bite of popcorn. I already knew the answer to my question before I'd asked it. There was a graveyard just out of town full of reasons why she would ( and I should) be terrified of flipping. It was a well known fact to everyone one on the Hill that not all the teens who experience the change lived threw that experience. Amanda gave me a look that said as much.

" Ok, ok, but remember what Dad said." I cleared my throat theatrically-preparing to mimic our father's voice. " 'There is no need to be scared of crossing over. At least not for us, we are Cates my darlings.'" My impersonation was so spot on that Amanda couldn't help but giggle, a action that only served to encourage me. " 'Descendant's of five generations of Alpha's, there hasn't been a Cates that wasn't strong enough to live threw the change'" I finished, joining her in laughter.

_**TAP, TAP, TAP!**_

Our heads snapped simultaneously to the door as a woman clad in a fancy satin dress stepped in the doorway-our Stepmother.

My expression instantly soured.

Vivian and our Dad had been to an elders meeting for most of the night and apparently had just returned. The older woman gave us both a bored look and I had to try my hardest not to throw the bowl of popcorn right at her face. Amanda and I both hated our step-mother, but Amanda was too sweet to make her feelings about the woman obvious, and I was too ME to not…

My grey eyes trailed over the strawberry blonde's expensive outfit with blatant disapproval.

_Having a good time spending daddy's money aren't we. _I thought in degust.

"Amanda," Vivian spoke, her voice held as much warmth as an ice cube, " your father sent me to tell you to go to your own room. Its past midnight and you two have school in the morning."

Vivian was always more demanding of Amanda then she was of me. I didn't like that she took advantage of my sister's kindness. I decided a long time ago that I wasn't going to let Vivian walk all over Amanda. Not while I'm here and especially not with a lie about my father's wishes. I doubt he even cares that we are still up, _she_ just doesn't want to see us enjoying ourselves.

The way I saw it was, if we both sat still, she wouldn't be able to tell us apart at all. No one could, not even our dad.

Amanda and I had a deep 'twin' connection. Sometimes all I had to do was think of something and Amanda would know exactly what was on my mind. Now was not one of those times…

Amanda gave a small defeated sigh and made to leave. She was nearly off the bed when I reached out for her-holding her hand in mine rebelliously. "Tell our father that if he has something to say, he should say it himself." I said, holding Vivian's steely gaze with one to match. She and I were like status, we weren't even blinking-to move was to submit and that was the last thing either of us were willing to do.

The tension in the room was nearly palpable, I could almost touch it with my free hand. After a long silent battle of wills someone timidly spoke up-it was Amanda.

" It's ok Ruby, I'll go. It _is_ kinda late." she squeezed my hand reassuringly before scooting off the bed. My eyes flicked towards her as my jaw dropped. How could Amanda just cave in like that? I felt instantly stupid for sticking my neck out for her.

"Fine." I said shortly to no one in particular. Quickly I jerked away from the door to lay on my side, yanking my cover around me in the processes. In my fit I didn't even notice that the bowl of popcorn had been removed from my bed-Amanda must have taken it with her.

" Goodnight, Ruby." Vivian's falsely sweet voice mocked me as she switched off the light and closed the door.

I sulked in the dark for ten extra minutes before falling asleep.

…...

The next morning held none of the deathly chill from the night before, but I could still tell it was icy outdoors. A thin layer of fog danced ominously outside my bedroom window and I heard the repetitive patter of raindrops on the roof. What a welcoming start to the day.

I threw off my covers to yarn and stretch. Glancing over at the clock on my night stand I saw it was 7am on the dot. That left me a hour and a half to get ready for class- Why school had to be so early in the morning I didn't know.

Dragging my feet into reluctant motion, I grabbed a fresh towel from the linen closet and made my way down the wooden floor to the bathroom, directly across the hall. One long hot shower later I was dressed, brushed, and ready for breakfast.

" Good Morning, Brutus." was my greeting to Amanda, aka traitorous sister, when I came into the kitchen some time later. I was still burning from last night. Little sleep and an early wake up call didn't exactly put me into a forgiving mood.

There was an overcast outside which made the already dark tinted kitchen gloomier. The whole house seemed dipped in brown wood and grey stone, but the place was big I'll give it that, huge by some standards, and it has housed dozens of Alphas (and their families) for years.

Amanda was standing by the coffee machine, tipping her favorite floral mug to the sprout. She was wearing a jean jacket over a turtle neck and tan corduroy jumper, which thankfully didn't match my oversized grey sweater and black leggings. I could handle identical pajama's, but I did NOT want to show up to school looking like those Olsen girls form 'Full House'. We had a tough enough time in class as it was, being the seventeen year old unchanged daughters of the Alpha was exactly what gets you ostracized at Wolf Lake high. Most of the pack at school flipped at sixteen or younger. WE were the only non human seniors that hadn't experienced the change, much to my great dissatisfaction.

"Don't be like that, Ruby." Amanda said softly, bring my thoughts back into the now. She had slide herself onto one of the chairs next to the table.

I walked over to the cabinet by the stove and pulled down a jar of peanut butter. " How do you expect me to act after you just let me to make a fool of myself in front of _her." _When it was just the two of us I always referred to our step mother as 'her' or 'that woman', or when I was feeling particularly bitchy 'the step-mother form hell'. "If I'd had known you were just gonna leave, I wouldn't have said anything in the first place.' I pushed the cabinet closed with a snap." You should have just stayed down, she wouldn't have even known you weren't me if you had." I complained.

Amanda just sipped at her coffee, untouched by my attitude. " Well I wasn't about to sit there all night while the two of you stared daggers at one another. Besides, she knew which of us was which, you were wearing red pajamas" God, why was I named Ruby?

Ignoring her comment I opened the dishwasher. It was full of clean dishes that have yet to be put away, so instead of doing the job myself I just took as needed-and in this case I needed a spoon.

" That peanut butter's for everyone ya know." Lucas, my little brother, stated as he trotted into the room. He was Amanda's and my half brother, which made him Vivian's son, but he was eight and nothing like the blonde. Unlike _that_ woman, I considered him apart of my family.

" Your allergic to peanut butter." I pointed out teasingly, carving out a big scoop of the brown stuff and sucking the spoon dry.

" Maybe I wouldn't be if you stop putting all of your spit in it." He stopped just in front of me.

I simply stuck my tongue out at him as a retort and watched as he did the same.

" You two…" Amanda trailed off with a smile, shaking her head at Luke and I.

" Do y'all have that stupid girly thing again tonight?" Luke questioned, referring to the Ballet class Amanda and I take three days a week after school.

" Yes we have dance class." Amanda answered without enthusiasm.

I loved Ballet class. My heart soared with every pirouette and port de bras. It was truly my reason for getting up in the morning. But Amanda on the other hand just tolerated it, she only joined the class because I had asked her too, selfish on my part I know, because her heart was in science. There was a after school Science club that I'd known she wanted to join since ninth grade, but for some reason she never did. A lump of guilt coagulated in my throat. I swallowed it down with the peanut butter.

A small tinkering sound resonated threw the room-Amanda's wrist watch alarm.

" Oh, got to go squirt." I say to Luke, tousling his hair playfully. " School starts in fifth teen minutes. I toss the spoon in the sink and left the peanut butter on the counter top.

" Come on Amanda." I called over my shoulder as I exited the kitchen

At the front door we dawned our umbrella's and walked out into the rain. It was nothing like a friendly shower-the water hit the tops of our umbrella's hard-threatening to tear threw them. Defiantly I dropped my umbrella to twirled whimsically under the forceful downpour. "Do your worst." I challenged the sky.

By the jeep Amanda sighed the heavy sigh of a longsuffering nanny. "Ruby, come on."

I pranced over to the car with a big smile on my face, skipping over puddles as I went. " Don't be such a-" I stopped short because a sudden assault against my nostrils. Usually the air around our home smelt like trees and water do to the acres of forest that surrounded our house, but in that instant I smelled something…odd, something not right. Turning my head to the near by tress I searched for the spot that the offensive scent seemed to have come from. I saw nothing. Behind me the jeep's engine roared to life-my final warning I assumed.

"Ok I'm coming." I said, but the uneasiness didn't leave the pit of my stomach as I hopped in the car.

**A/N: **Hi again. I hoped you liked it. This chapter was a little slow-I wanted to give a bit of background before I jumped right into the action, but I promise the story will pick up. Please review and let me know what you think! Bye :D


End file.
